


Chat's Visits

by moorauders



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen, another day of ficmas what good, what a headcanon i love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moorauders/pseuds/moorauders
Summary: I'm bad at summaries but pretty much Mari sings and curiosity still kills cats.





	Chat's Visits

**Author's Note:**

> i loVE MARICHAT so heres a couple of my headcanons i put together into .5k words.  
> this was supposed to be for a ficmas present, but i couldnt finish the remaining ones. anyway, this is the edited version! hope you enjoy!

At three in the morning, it was simply the usual to see the leather-clad cat jump from building to building to perch himself on top of the bakery roof to hear his friends voice. Marinette sang to herself sometimes before he arrived, and to him it was like an angelic choir had come down from heaven. Sometimes she would come up to say hello to him as well and pass him some desserts from the bakery. He often fell asleep on the rooftop, and on the colder nights, Marinette would bring him a blanket and a hot cocoa. Today, it snowed so much but Marinette was still prepared on the roof with a giant jacket and a scarf.

“Bonsoir, Chat.” She greeted, her cheeks so rosy and her hand shivering as she passed him a hot drink. She had been sleeping on the balcony since she transformed back from Ladybug’s duties, but spent some time on her studies since she woke up.

“You look like a bunny,” He mentioned as he took the drink from her and perched himself on the fence. Over the past few months he’s been coming to Marinette’s, he’s been trying to block out the same feeling he felt when he was around Ladybug, because he can only hold one girl in his heart at a time, _right_? She turned even redder at the comment and playfully pushed him.

“I’ve been up here studying for maths. I hate it so much. How do you even find the square root of a _letter_?” Marinette rested her head on her arm as the radio to her side played Christmas music. She almost fell asleep again as chat started explaining how to solve certain word problems when her phone buzzed.

“Who is that, your boyfriend?” The superhero wiggled his eyebrows and Marinette couldn’t hold back a smile as she rolled her eyes.

“It’s just Alya. I’ll be back in a sec.” She climbed the stairs as chat sat there awkwardly waiting for her to come back. His curiosity took over to find out more about his classmate, so he went out searching her balcony for things he can find useful. They say curiosity killed the cat, but he’s just going to have to take risks for his temptations anyway. He found her sketchbook with plenty of amazing drawings which he adored her for, a Christmas list from her class for secret Santa (now he knows it’s Nino, but he won’t tell anyway), and plenty of pictures of _himself_ in her scrap-journal. What was this supposed to mean? Surely, it meant that she was just a fashion designer and needed inspiration from her idol, Gabriel Agreste right? Then why would she put pictures of only _Adrien_ in it, and not the other models that had posed for the company? He quickly shut the book when he heard Marinette climbing up the ladder.

“Are you going to sing for me now?” Chat said, playing with the radio’s buttons.

“Sorry kitty, I have a cold. It strains my voice too much at the moment.” She replied. She sat back down with a photo album wrapped in hands.

“Want to see pictures of me as a baby?”


End file.
